


the sun will rise

by wtfareyalldoing



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this last year and was never gonna post it but here we are, M/M, This is fluff, its quite cute, it’s kinda redundant now bc dan is eggy but let’s go, it’s really descriptive UhM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfareyalldoing/pseuds/wtfareyalldoing
Summary: It’s Dan and Kyle having a lie in





	the sun will rise

Kyle stretched out an arm to the other side of the bed, seeking out the warmth of the body lying next to him. He pulled Dan closer and curled his fingers into the other's slightly messy hair. Dan sighed happily in his sleep, rolling over into Kyle's waiting arms with a sleepy smile. Kyle looked down at the man cuddled into his body and ran his hands down Dan's back making him sigh and move closer. His blue eyes blinked open slowly and his gaze shifted to look into Kyle's own brown ones. Kyle glanced down at Dan's lips and then quickly back to his eyes, but Dan's eyelids were shut as he fell against Kyle's chest, asleep.  
Kyle's hands moved to his hair, gently stroking through it, pulling at the longer strands, twisting it between his fingertips. He looked at Dan's head resting on his chest, taking in his long, dark eyelashes and the scruff on his jawline. He sighed happily, pushing Dan's hair back from his forehead, watching as it flopped back into place.  
When Dan woke again it was late morning and Kyle had gone to the kitchen to get them both some coffee. He lay under the cover, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds Kyle was making from the other room. His footsteps grew louder and he kicked open the bedroom door, a mug in each hand. Dan pushed himself up on his elbows and took his drink from the other. Kyle got back into bed, sliding under the covers with Dan.  
"Finally awake then?" Kyle said softly into his ear.  
"Shut up it's not that late." Dan's voice was cracking as he spoke. He cleared his threat and tried again.  
"Yeah, you should have just woke me though."  
"I tried babe but you're dead to the world when you sleep."  
At this Dan laughed and shoved Kyle playfully.  
"Oi watch my drink!"  
Dan put his own cup down on the bedside table and grabbed Kyle's, quickly downing the hot coffee as Kyle tried to steal it back.  
"You fucking dick!" He complained when Dan handed back his, now empty, cup.  
"Well at least it's not gonna spill." he replied laughing. Kyle crossed his arms and frowned in mock anger.  
"You're the worst."  
"Yeah but you love me really."  
"Yeah."

They lay in each other's arms for a while, listening to the sound of hearts beating.  
Later Kyle suggested that they shower and after some persuading, Dan rolled out of bed and stumbled into their small bathroom, dragging Kyle behind him. He sat down heavily on the lid of the toilet seat and pulled Kyle down to sit in his lap. Kyle leaned forward placing his hands on Dan's cheeks and bringing their faces slowly together in a sweet kiss. Dan leaned over to turn on the water and pushed Kyle under it, laughing when he heard his scream.  
“Cold?” He asked with a smile.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kyle was stood under the freezing water, still with his t-shirt on, his hair matted down. He reached down and busied himself adjusting the temperature until it was warm enough for Dan to get in. Once they were both comfortably under the steady stream of water Dan reached over and twisted his fingers round the hem of Kyle’s shirt, lifting it up until Kyle rolled his eyes and yanked it over his head, helping Dan take his off after. Kyle spun the shorter one so that Dan’s back was pressed against his chest and ran his hands up and down Dan’s arms. Dan leaned back into him and closed his eyes letting the spray from the shower fall onto his face. Kyle pressed his lips to Dan’s neck and he let his head fall back to rest on Kyle’s shoulder. The taller one gently massaged shampoo into Dan’s hair, touching him like he was made of glass. Dan reached up to his head, taking a handful of soap and rubbing it into Kyle’s hair.  
When they were done they went downstairs holding hands, hair still wet slightly dampening the backs of their t-shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> uh it’s probably too short and ends in a bit of a weird place but yh hope u enjoyed


End file.
